


Lost

by MoonlightVampiress



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightVampiress/pseuds/MoonlightVampiress
Summary: Sai and Naruto end up lost on a mission.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request fic from years ago, originally posted on FF.net

Naruto didn't like him, better yet he hated him with a passion. Still he was stuck on a mission with the son of a bitch.

He noticed Naruto's discomfort. He wished he could be nice, but after all he was on a mission. That mission he knew the blonde would never agree to allow him to complete his mission peacefully and so he decided that he would try to make it look like an accident.

They stopped. They had gotten lost and were no longer part of the travelling group. Naruto looked annoyed as all given hell and just looked. He knew they wouldn't be able to find the others in this darkness and yet he wanted to go search.

He spoke up first. "We will camp here", Naruto said not happy about the decision he had to make.

Sai just nodded and set up their camp. They made a small fire and ate some of the food they had packed with him.

Naruto looked at him thinking he should give him more of a chance than he was giving him. He turned to Sai.

"So what do you do for fun?", Naruto asked.

"I like to draw pictures...you?", Sai replied.

"I like to hang out with friends and go on hard missions and eat ramen and one I'm going to be Hokage", Naruto said proudly as he looked at Sai.

Sai just looked at him. "Is it really in your best interest to become Hokage?", he asked Naruto. "Because I've never know a kage to have such a little dick."

Naruto looked at him angrily. "What the hell is your problem? I was only trying to make the best of this situation.", Naruto said.

Sai just shrugged and made his way back into his tent. Naruto followed Sai still demanding an answer.

Sai moved quickly his lips crashing down on Naruto's. Naruto moved back in surprise and hurried to his tent. He couldn't believe that Sai had kissed him liked that and what was worse was the fact that he had actually enjoyed kissing him. Of course he would never in a million years tell Sai how much that simple kiss had affect him. He laid down and tried to get some sleep. He had dreams that would make a virgin blush as he moved around in his blanket thinking of Sai.

He heard someone enter his tent and then moved to lay down next to him. Just from the simple smell that reached his nose he realized it was Sai.

"What do you want?", Naruto asked him trying to keep his voice calm and steady.

"I want to be next to you...close to you...", Sai said running his hands gently down Naruto's face. "I liked our little kiss. didn't you?", Sai asked him.

Naruto blushed and nodded ever so slightly to Sai.

Sai smiled triumphantly and kissed Naruto slipping his tongue into the jinchuuriki's mouth. Naruto moaned as he felt Sai's hands move up his shirt and played with his nipples. Naruto moaned louder and ran his hands up and down Sai's body. Sai smiled and nibbled on Naruto's neck as he earned more and more moans from his companion. Naruto shifted and Sai looked at him a little surprised. Naruto moved on top of his companion pushing a shocked Sai to the ground. Naruto's breathing was almost as heavy as Sai's. He began by gently kissing Sai's lips and then moving down to kiss his neck. Sai moaned beneath Naruto getting more turned on by the second. Naruto smiled and took off Sai's shirt kissing him lower and lower until he found him. Naruto began sucking on Sai gently at first and then harder feeling Sai's hardening member in his mouth. He licked off the pre-cum. Naruto looked at Sai and then began to kiss him on the lips passionately. He would dominate Sai and he would enjoy it. He tooked off the rest of their clothes enjoying the way Sai responded to his touch.

He stuck three fingers in his face and Sai sucked on each one of them lubricating them efficently. He kissed Sai as he pushed one finger inside his entrance and thne he added the other two until he had Sai moaning and begging for realease. Naruto moved his fingers around more and then found Sai's prostate. He heard Sai moan loudly and kept up what he was doing hitting Sai's prostate repeatedly.

"N-N-Naruto...I-I need...I-I want you...", Sai breathed out as Naruto removed his fingers.

Naruto smirked and then placed his member at Sai's entrance and kissed him as he slowly entered him. Sai gasped in pain, but Naruto kissed him until he was sure the pain was no longer there. He began moving in and out of Sai enjoying each moan he got from him. Sai started panting more and then started moaning even louder than before. Naruto grabbed Sai's member and started moving his hand up and down on him. Sais moaned louder grabbing on to Naruto's shoulders and hugging him tightly. Sai came and his essence fell on both stomach as well as Naruto's face and hair. Naruto came moments later and shot his full load inside of Sai. He pulled out and they both laid there happi and satisfied.

"That was fantastic", Naruto said.

Sai nodded. "Yes it was. Oh and I take that back you definetly do not have a little dick", he said


End file.
